


Fire in the Sky

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Meta, PWP, Rosa in Charge, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: “Anyway, we're gonna make out.”Jake/Amy/Rosa. Campfire cuddles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not-really-a-sequel to [Smoke on the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755511/chapters/46761163)

The campfire was burning brightly in the cold night air. Jake sat down between Amy and Rosa on their thick log and started roasting a marshmallow on a stick.

“Why are we camping out here in the middle of nowhere?” Amy wondered.

“It's just a plot device,” Rosa said. “The author is really lazy.” She yawned and threw another log on the fire. “Anyway, we're gonna make out.”

“What, why?” Amy exclaimed.

“This is a PWP.”

“My, aren't you genre savvy,” Jake observed while stuffing a hot, gooey marshmallow in his mouth.

“No, I think we're in a horror story,” Amy said, huddling closer to Jake. “We'll get killed by an axe murderer.”

“Bullshit,” Rosa said. “No virgins here. Right, Jake?” she checked.

“What the fuck, Rosa!”

“Or werewolves, what about werewolves?” Amy shivered. “The woods are so dark.”

“No, there will not be any evil bigger than average bits of diabolism.”

“Okay, then let's just make out,” Jake suggested.

Rosa shook her head. “No, we only make out in the next chapter. This is just a random bit of nonsense first.”

“Why???”


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa poked the fire with a stick, and a shower of sparks flew off into the dark night sky. “So we were going to make out.”

Jake looked at Amy, who nodded. “Yeah,” she said. The gleam of the fire illuminated her face, flames dancing on her skin. “Fuck yeah.”

They shared a soft kiss, before Amy let go and pushed him towards Rosa. She grabbed his hair and aggressively claimed his mouth. She bit his lip, and he moaned loudly. Amy soothingly rubbed circles on his thigh, teasingly moving closer to the zipper.

“Yessss,” he hissed when she finally reached her destination. “Ames, oh...”

She lowered the zipper and softly stroked him though his boxer shorts until Rosa suddenly swatted her hand away. “You've spoiled him,” she said. “This boy needs a firm hand.” She grabbed him roughly, making him gasp in shock. “You like that, don't you?”

“Yes. More,” he pleaded, biting his lip. “Harder, oh...”

“And you will learn to say please.”

“Yes, please, Rosa,” he moaned. “Please, Amy.”

Amy took pity on him and gently stroked the back of his neck while bending over to kiss him. He noticed that the heat of the flames had put a pink glow on her cheeks. She smiled against his lips and gently pressed for entrance to explore his mouth with her tongue.

Rosa shook her head. “You're too damn soft.” She took matters into her own hand and pulled down his boxer shorts. Jake gasped loudly as she teased his slit with her thumb. “Please...” he whimpered. Then she dragged her nails along his length while he hissed and threw his head back.

“Amy, are you touching yourself?” Rosa asked sharply.

“Yes...” she shyly admitted.

“Good.” She turned to Jake. “Help her out.”

Jake obediently moved his hand to her pants and started rubbing her through the fabric.

“She comes first,” Rosa decreed.

Amy nodded and moaned softly in approval. She guided his hand into her soaked panties and spread her legs a bit wider. She looked up at Rosa in wide-eyed wonder as Jake curled a finger inside of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He nuzzled her neck until Rosa grabbed him by his hair and roughly pulled him back for a hot, deep kiss. At the same time she grasped his length and started moving her hand agonizingly slow.

“Rosa, please,” he begged. “Please, I...”

She suddenly stopped. “No. What did I say?”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Amy gets...to come...first.”

“Very good,” she said mockingly. “Then what are you waiting for? You are fucking useless, Peralta.”

He swallowed hard and redoubled his efforts. Amy soon started shaking and shivering on his hand. “I'm so...” she gasped.

“Say please,” Rosa ordered.

“Please Rosa,” she begged. “Please Jake, oh...oh!” She came with a loud cry, her whole body taut with relentless shudders.

“Good,” Rosa said. Then she spit in her hand and grabbed hold of Jake's cock. With her other hand she turned his face towards her and firmly pushed her tongue in his mouth. She swallowed his desperate moans as he came hard in her palm shortly after. Then she held up her hand and made him lick her fingers clean while Amy leaned her head against his shoulder. A burning log on the fire broke in half, sending sparks flying into the air. Amy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and contently rubbed her nose against his ear.

Then they suddenly heard a loud howling in the woods, followed by heavy footsteps.

“What was that?” Amy exclaimed.

“Oh no! It's a Crossover!”


End file.
